


Take it day by day

by Beammeupbroadway



Series: Falsettos Modern AU [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickfic, chicken soup is also involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beammeupbroadway/pseuds/Beammeupbroadway
Summary: Modern AU. Marvin takes care of an ill Whizzer. Cuddling and chicken soup follows.





	

"Achoo!"

Marvin sighed.

"This is what you get when you refuse to wear a scarf and hat out in winter baby"

"They don't match my outfit Marv it's not my fault I-" 

Whizzer stopped to lean forward as he was taken over by a coughing fit, Marvin perched on the bed next to him rubbing his back til the coughing had subsided. Whizzer took a deep breath, composing himself before continuing

"It's not  _my_ fault I have some fashion sense."

"Well, I guess you don't need any help from someone with no fashion sense, i'll be downstairs"

Marvin stood up from the bed but as he began to walk away he felt a clammy hand desperately grasp at his wrist. 

"Wait babe I didn't mean it, please stay for a bit longer I'm sorry Marv"

Marvin sighed, stopping in his tracks and turning to face his very sorry looking lover, with his bright red nose and sad eyes. His integrity would have to be pushed aside, he couldn't say no to him when was looking so sorry for himself. Marvin walked round to the other side of the bed and pulled back the duvet, climbing under it and pulling Whizzer back into him. Whizzer let out a contented sigh as Marvin's hand wrapped around his waist, his thumb rubbing slow circles against his skin. He bent his knees up against Whizzer's and pressed his nose against his neck, trying to get as close as he physically could. They lay there for what could have been hours, warm and content, listening to each other's heartbeats and basking in the knowledge that it was just them, alone together for as long as they wanted. Well until Whizzer broke into another coughing fit and Marvin helped him sit up again, patting his back and rubbing his thigh in an attempt to give some form of comfort. After a few minutes, the coughing died down again and he helped Whizzer lie back down again, running his hand through his hair and tenderly pressing his lips to his forehead before pushing himself up and climbing out of the bed.

"Babe, where are you going? Are you ok? Did I do something I'm-"

Marvin reached over to Whizzer to cup his face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

"You need to eat something, I'll be back in five with some soup."

Marvin bent down and kissed his the spot on his cheek previously occupied by his thumb, before leaving his lover who was already falling asleep to go and make them a light snack. 

 

—-

 

"Marvin! Hi it's so great to see you! Please come in!"

Marvin briefly embraced Cordelia, walking into their house and trying to avoid standing on any of the four cats which came to greet him at the door. Marvin couldn't understand the cats. He'd always been more of a dog person, but even four seemed excessive. He guessed it was a lesbian thing. Still, he bent down to pat the head of, he was pretty sure it was called, Grizabella before shuffling into the kitchen which always seemed to have an aroma of some food combination he could never put his finger on. 

"I got your text, so here you go!"  
Cordelia handed over a large tupperware containing her homemade chicken soup, which he was constantly reassured had a myriad of health benefits, And whether it was the placebo effect or not, it certainly always made him feel slightly better so it was worth a shot.

"How long has he had this flu now? It must've been nearly a week by now."

Cordelia frowned, looking concerned. She loved to play mother hen, so she had been upset when Whizzer requested nobody came over to the house in case they caught it, though Marvin knew the truth was he didn't want anyone to see him looking anything less than perfect, which in Marvin's mind he never would. 

"It'll be a week tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be on the mend soon but i'm still reluctant to go back to work and leave him by himself, he looks so miserable and I just feel so helpless, I don't know what I can do for him."

Cordelia rubbed Marvin's arm, giving him a sympathetic smile

"You're looking after him the best you can, I know he appreciates the effort. Go back to your boy and look after him, just make sure you text us and keep us updated!"

"I will do, thanks again for the soup. I know he won't admit it, but i think he'd actually kill a man for this soup"

Cordelia laughed as she led him back out of the house, waving to him as he left. She shut the door and turned to face the cats.

"So, who wants some leftovers?"

She was answered with a few scattered "Mraow"s

She took that as a yes.

 

—-

 

Marvin pushed open the bedroom door as quietly as he could, holding a bowl of soup in his other hand. He was relived to see that he was still sleeping, something he hadn't been getting much of recently. Marvin perched down beside him on the bed, placing the bowl down on the night stand and shaking his lover gently until he woke up with bleary eyes and messy hair. He looked so sweet Marvin felt like he could bust at the seams, and he wouldn't even care. 

"Hey baby, how you feeling?"

Whizzer groaned, rubbing the palm of his hand over his eyes to get the sleep out of his system. 

"Huh- oh yeah i'm okay. Well you know, still feel like crap but- Is that Cordelia's chicken soup? Please tell me it is."

Marvin laughed, grabbing the bowl as Whizzer pushed himself up into a seated position, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to regain some sense of looking put together, which didn't really work, but he looked adorable all the same. 

"It sure is, you hungry now?"

Whizzer nodded, going to take the spoon from Marvin's grasp but it was pulled out of his reach. Whizzer frowned at Marvin, who was grinning a grin that Whizzer knew meant nothing good.

"Nope. You're obviously too sick to do this for yourself, so i'm going to be doing that part for you. Okay here we go, here comes the choo choo train!"

Whizzer looked at Marvin like he had just told him he was voting republican. 

"No."

"C'mon, you know you want to."

"Marvin you put that spoon near my mouth and no matter how much I love it you  _will_ be wearing that soup"

Marvin relented, knowing that Whizzer was one hundred percent serious, and handed the spoon over to him to feed himself. He stayed perched on the edge of the bed, drinking his tea and watching him eating his soup, his free hand resting on top of Whizzer's thigh simply to stay in physical contact with him in some form. Once Whizzer had finished, Marvin took the bowl and placed it back on the night stand, noticing how Whizzer tried to conceal a yawn behind his hand.

"You still tired baby?"

"Nah" Whizzer said, still mid yawn.

Marvin wasn't exactly convinced by his performance.

"Okay, well i'm pretty exhausted to be honest so i'm gonna lie down. You gonna join me?"

Whizzer smirked knowingly 

"Well, i guess if you're that tired i'll keep you company for a bit"

Marvin let out a quiet chuckle as he got back into his side of the bed, however he was surprised to find Whizzer's arm wrapping around his waist and his lips planting a kiss on the back of his neck. Still, he wasn't going to complain. He was warm, and safe, and he could could feel his lovers steady heartbeat as his chest was pressed against Marvin's back. Marvin was as close to content as he could be given the circumstances. He interlocked his fingers with Whizzer's which were resting against Marvin's stomach. When Marvin heard his breathing even out, he slowly brought Whizzer's hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, whispering into his hand

"I'm glad you're mine baby"

before bringing their joined hands down, holding them against his chest. Marvin was drifting off as he heard Whizzer murmur into his ear

"I love you to babe."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was honestly the most sickly sweet thing i've ever written, but I knew I had to write some Marvin and Whizzer spooning. I hope it's okay!!  
> Please come say hi on tumblr! Beammeupbroadway.tumblr.com


End file.
